


Story of the Underground

by Garnet_Sekai



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Pre-Undertale, Retrospective, Spoilers - No Mercy Route, Spoilers - Pacifist Route, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garnet_Sekai/pseuds/Garnet_Sekai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>A long time ago, a human fell into the RUINS.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I wonder... If they knew who I really was. If they knew what I'd really done. What sort of story would they tell you then, Frisk?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story of the Underground

Long ago, a child climbed Mount Ebott.

The child knew of the legend.

"Travelers who climb Mount Ebott will disappear."

That was the reason they climbed.

The child had come to hate humans.

Yet, they themself were human.

And so, the child fell into the Ruins.

Yet even the child had a little determination.

Even they had a small part that wanted to hope.

And that part of the child gave a single call for help.

Asriel, the king's son, heard the child's call.

The child was injured, and he carried them Home.

Toriel, the queen, healed the child's injuries.

The child was afraid.

They had never seen a monster before.

They had never known such kindness before.

It was days before the child told Asriel their name.

"I am Chara."

The child, seeking death, came to live among the monsters.

Over time, the king and queen came to treat Chara as their own child.

Asriel and Chara became truly inseparable.

From Asgore, the king, Chara learned to garden.

From Toriel, the queen, Chara learned to knit.

From Asriel, the prince, Chara learned to sing.

From the underground, Chara learned to see the wonder all around them.

The royal siblings were beloved by all.

A human, the same race that imprisoned us, lived in joy alongside us.

The underground was filled with hope.

Hope blossomed in the human's eyes.

Yet, Chara never stopped hating humanity.

And despite everything, they continued to be themself.

 

Then... one day...

Chara tried to show kindness in return to their father.

But their gift brought him only sickness.

When they saw the king laid low, Chara could not stop laughing.

In that moment, Chara knew what to do.

They would end their existence as a human.

They would give Asriel the power to free everyone.

They would eternally exist within the person they cared for more than any other.

They had found their plan.

With Asriel's help, Chara gathered many flowers they had grown.

The same flowers that had brought pain to the king.

With hope in their eyes...

Chara ate as many as they could.

They became gravely "ill".

Yet the queen's magic could not restore them.

Chara ate more and more flowers.

Their "illness" deepened.

In their pain, Chara spoke of golden flowers.

They had loved these flowers above all others.

To see them was their "dying wish".

Yet, there was nothing we could do.

Golden flowers grew only on the surface.

We could not pass the barrier to bring them to the child.

 

Days passed...

...

And the human died.

Wracked with grief, Asriel carried out their plan.

He absorbed Chara's soul.

And the two learned what neither suspected.

In sharing their souls, they shared their body.

As Asriel grieved, Chara acted in his stead.

They took their former body and left.

Together, Asriel and Chara crossed the barrier.

Outside, they stood in the sunset.

In the fading light, they pledged anew.

They would claim six souls from the humans.

With the power of seven human souls, they would free us all.

What did Chara wish?

Was it to free those who had been kind?

Was it to punish those who had hurt them?

Was it to be with Asriel always?

Was it to destroy the only human they could harm?

In the end, even Chara did not know.

 

Near to the barrier lay the place where Chara had lived.

The place they had learned to hate humanity.

The place where the golden flowers grew.

The place where they could claim the souls of wicked humans.

In the dark of evening, Asriel and Chara came to it.

In the center grew a patch of golden flowers.

They carried Chara's body into the flowers.

Here, they would make a grave.

But suddenly, screams rang out.

The humans saw a monster holding the corpse of a child.

Despite Asriel's protests, they believed he had killed the child.

Having helped in Chara's plan...

Asriel could not bring himself to deny them.

The humans attacked them with everything they had.

Chara could not endure it.

Humans sought to hurt Asriel.

They wanted to take him away from them.

By sharing their souls, the children had gained incredible power.

Chara took hold of that power, and struck back.

Wreathed in flame, they set out to destroy.

To claim six souls from those who tormented Chara even in death.

Yet before they could claim even one...

 

Asriel refused.

With his own determination, Asriel reached out.

Everything Chara had done was repealed.

They stood in the flowers again, the humans about to attack.

But Asriel refused to fight back.

Asriel could endure them.

Even as blows rained on them...

They would not let Chara attack.

They would not allow their precious person to wound their soul.

They would not sacrifice for their own sake.

From the flowers, they took as many seeds as they could.

They would carry out Chara's dying wish.

At the edge of the humans' home, Asriel turned.

He chastised them for the harm they had done.

He named the human "Chara Dreemurr".

Then, wounded, the children stumbled home.

Yet, Asriel had been overconfident.

The children could not endure so much hatred.

They could not endure the humans' intent to kill.

When they reached home, Asriel collapsed.

As hard as Chara tried to shelter his soul...

His dust spread across the throne room.

And Chara was alone.

 

That night, our hopes were torn from us.

The kingdom fell into despair.

The human child was dead.

The prince had been murdered.

The humans had once again taken everything from us.

Even the human child we had all loved.

The king's heart was broken.

In his rage, King Asgore declared war.

Every human who fell into our kingdom would die.

We would claim the soul of each and every one.

With enough souls, we could shatter the barrier.

With seven souls, Asgore would become godlike.

He would lead us out and destroy humanity.

The surface would be ours to rule in peace.

In our sorrow, we believed the king.

We believed he would bring us hope.

We believed he would let us free.

We believed he would save us all.

We forgot the child we had loved.

 

But the queen refused to forget.

She rejected the king's ideals.

For she knew that the king, too, did not want to harm humans.

She knew that the king deceived us all.

But the king would not recant.

The queen became disgusted with the man she had loved.

She left us, never to be seen again.

She took Chara's body with her.

She buried them within the Ruins.

She sealed the Ruins against all who would follow.

Every human who fell was treated as her own.

The queen cared for each of them as best she could.

But each human who fell eventually left her.

And through their eyes, Chara saw Asgore's plan unfold.

For Chara, too, remained.

When Asriel died, determination was born in Chara.

Why, they did not know.

But they refused to die.

And so, through the eyes of six human children...

Chara saw their father's decree carried out.

The hope in their eyes was lost.

The love in their heart was extinguished.

The song on their lips was silenced.

 

And at last, the eighth child fell into the Ruins.

This child, too, knew the legend.

"Travellers who climb Mount Ebott will disappear."

And that, too, was their desire.

Wanting to leave their own world, the child climbed.

Hoping for somewhere better, they entered our world.

Cared for by the queen, watched by the prince, guided by his sibling...

A human child went to meet with the king.

A child who could give Chara their vengeance.

A child who could end all we had known.

A child who could give the king peace.

A child who could free us all.

And...

Perhaps...

A child who could SAVE even those who were lost long ago.

And to Chara, they said...

"My name is Frisk."

Even Chara had just a little bit of hope.

Despite themself, that part of them began to wake once more.

For despite everything, they were still Chara.

That small part of Chara put its faith in Frisk.

And the two children ventured out, to journey through the Underground.


End file.
